Of Cakes and Epipens!
by KDesai
Summary: Magnus tries to woo his new neighbour by baking a prefect cake. He did not expect his neighbour to have an allergic reaction to his cake.


**Hi friends! New one shot on Malec! Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"I don't think you're grasping the gravity of the crisis" Magnus held a couch pillow to his chest and pouted. Ragnor, his best friend scoffed beside him and changed the channel "I don't think having a crush on your new neighbour is considered to be a crisis"

Magnus gasped "Haven't you heard a word I said for last one hour" Ragnor sighed "Yes Magnus I get it okay. Your new neighbour is very attractive, he's really cute and smiles like he's the reason the earth is still revolving"

Magnus frowned "You forgot about his ass. He could do so many illegal things with that ass" Ragnor snorted beside Magnus who ignored him "... and I think...I mean I'm like ninety nine percent sure he was looking at me when we were alone in the elevator last night" Magnus chewed on the edge of the pillow "I want him! I want him covered in chocolate whip cream and strawberry toppings and..."

Ragnor turned off the TV and faced his friend "Just because you're a baker, it doesn't mean I want to hear your creamy sexual fantasies"

"I thought you were my friend" Magnus glared feeling betrayed

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"It's not that easy"

"He's not going to bite you Magnus"

"Oh I soooo hope he does"

Ragnor snickered "Anyways, how about you make something for him"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a baker right. You do make wonderful cakes. Make something special for the guy as a welcome to the neighbourhood gift and then start a conversation" Ragnor suggested and Magnus's eyes brightened "I knew being friends with you was going to benefit me one day"

Ragnor rolled his eyes "You're welcome. Now get going. If you start now then you can give him the cake as dessert" Magnus literally jumped from the couch and ran into the kitchen. He already knew what he was going to bake. It would be a kiwi cake coated with dark chocolate that will have tiny white chocolate curls and a welcome written in the middle. Perfect, thought Magnus. His new neighbour is going to feel weak on his knees when he tastes his cake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nine o'clock when Magnus was ready with his cake. He was really nervous and hoped the cute guy would like his gift. Magnus took a deep breath and knocked the door with one hand

The door opened and Magnus had to swallow a huge amount of his saliva or else he would definitely start drooling. The guy looked insanely handsome wearing a black Tshirt and dark blue jeans "Yes?" he asked softly

"CAKE!" Magnus thrusted the plate forward but next second he cringed at his own loud squeaky voice "I mean..Hi.. I'm your new neighbour..No...you're my new neighbour and I live in next door...so I thought it we should know each other..not intimately ofcourse" his eyes widened "Scratch that please..I was just saying...I brought this cake as a welcome gift"

Magnus wanted the floor to open and gobble him up. This was the worst introduction ever. He saw the guy had a amused smile on his face so he relaxed a bit "Thank you..?"

"Magnus"

"Thank you Magnus. I'm Alexander but you can call me Alec"

"Alexander"

Alec took the cake from Magnus's hand "Would you like to come in and share some cake" Magnus smiled broadly "I'd love to Alexander"

Magnus was in awe when he stepped in the apartment. Though there were many packed boxes scattered in the hall, his eyes fell on the paintings that were simply beautiful and outstanding "You paint Alexander?"

Alec walked in with two plates and joined Magnus. He nodded "Yeah but they aren't good and I'm still learning so .."

"Good? Alexander these are awesome!"

Alec blushed a little "Thank you" he extended a plate towards Magnus and sat down opposite to the man. He took the first bite and moaned appreciatively at the taste "Wow. Did you make this?"

Magnus beamed at the response "I'm a professional baker. You're most welcome to..."

Suddenly Alec choked on his piece trying discreetly to hide his coughs. But then his throat felt constricted and was enable to get air to his lungs

Magnus placed the plate down and looked at Alec with worried eyes "Alexander?"

Plate slipped from Alec's hand and he started coughing violently, his face swollen red. Magnus was on his side as he hunched down "Alexander what's going on? Are you alright?"

Alec shook his head and gasped, hands clutching his throat as he desperately tried to take a single breath. He vaguely pointed at the cupboard in the hall. Magnus's eyes widened as he finally realised what was wrong with Alec "Wait here okay! I'm coming back" he then ran out of the apartment

Alec's eyes fell on the cupboard where the Epipen was. He wanted to tell Magnus he was having a allergic reaction to his cake but he couldn't get any words out. His throat burned like hell and dark spots danced infront of his eyes when suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his thigh

Mqgnus came back running with Epipen in his hands. He could see how blue Alec was turning and didn't waste any time further and jammed the needle on Alec's thigh

Magnus felt terrified for few seconds. What had he done? He could have actually killed Alec with his cake. Well good way to bring the guy on his knees, Magnus cursed himself for tenth time "Are you okay?"

Alec nodded as his face was less swollen and each breath came easier than the last. His throat was still hurting but was glad to be alive

"I'm so sorry Alexander. I didn't know you were allergic to cakes"

"Not cakes" Alec rasped in sore voice "Did you put... kiwi in that?"

Magnus nodded "I thought you might like it. You're allergic to kiwi?"

Alec nodded

Magnus's face fell "Oh God this was a disaster"

"It's okay" said Alec "I was pointing at the cupboard for Epipen but..wait...how come you have an Epipen?"

Magnus sighed "I'm allergic to nuts"

"Good to know"

"What?"

"Well...if I'm taking you out at dinner tomorrow night then I need to know what NOT to order for you" Alec pressed his lips and looked at Magnus who openly gaped at him "I almost killed you!"

Alec laughed "Yeah well you also saved my life" he paused and then smiled "You literally took my breath away"

Magnus laughed lightly "Tomorrow at eight?"

"Tomorrow at eight" confirmed Alec.

THE END :-)))

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
